This invention relates to the field of medical devices and more specifically to a retractor device with an oximeter sensor and force sensor.
Retractors play an important role in medicine. Retractors typically retract or hold aside tissue so that a physician (e.g., surgeon) can gain access to an area for operation or observation. It is important to not damage the tissue when retracting the tissue.
One area of medicine that retractors are commonly used is during spinal surgery. Tens of thousands of spinal surgeries are performed each year. The number of spinal surgeries is continuing to increase due, in part, to an aging population, active lifestyles, and a better understanding of what causes back pain. Back pain may be due to disc herniation, degenerative disc disease, spinal trauma, and osteoarthritis just to name a few examples.
The spinal cord is the main pathway through which the brain sends and receives signals. The nerve fibers in the spinal cord branch off to form pairs of nerve roots that travel through small openings between the vertebrae. These nerves control the body's function including the vital organs, sensation, and movement.
During spinal surgery, it is often necessary to retract, or hold, the nerve root aside so that the surgeon can access the surgical site. With current medical devices, however, it is difficult if not impossible, to tell whether the nerve root is being damaged during the retraction. Damage to the nerve root or any nerve is undesirable—leading to loss of sensation, numbness, or pain to patient.
There is, then, a continuing demand for medical devices that provide patient feedback, provide more features, are easier to use, and generally address the needs of patients, doctors, and others in the medical community.
Therefore, there is a need to provide improved devices and techniques for retractors.